Snowy Days
by lunanime
Summary: Prussia has a secret, or rather, Jack does. After Jack frost met Prussia they became fast friends, then... certain things happened. Two years later and a new enemy has emerged, and in order to fight the enemy both nations and spirits must work together. OC's used and possible OOC-ness, human and nation names used.
1. prologue

**My first crossover... sup guys this shall be awesome. also i just came up with this idea i don't know where this is going.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Prussia's POV**

I stumbled through the snow covered forest desperately trying to keep going. My time was running out, but I couldn't give up yet, I had to get away, I couldn't let the others see me like this. I knew I looked like shit, I felt like it, I didn't want the others to see me crying and I didn't want to see them cry either, that would be so not awesome. My legs stopped working and I fell, I tried to get back up, but they wouldn't work, this was it, I was going to die. I didn't want to leave west and the others, but I had no choice, I dragged myself to a tree and rested against it. I lowered my head and silently cried waiting to die, it had finally caught up with me, Prussia had dissolved years ago and yet I was still alive, not anymore though I was dying.

I had been in a world meeting when I felt it begin and had just ran out of it. 'Great' I thought "Real subtle Prussia, good job." I told myself sarcastically. I wondered if anyone would miss me, or would they think it was about time I died? I squeezed my eyes shut as the tears continued to fall.

A cold hand tentatively touched my shoulder, I snapped my eyes open and looked up expecting to see West or something. What I was not expecting to see was someone who looked almost exactly like me, he seemed surprised as well, and we just sat there staring at each other. He had white hair and icy blue eyes kind of like West's, he was barefooted and holding what looked like a shepherds staff he was wearing brown trousers and a blue hoody with what looked like frost on it, and his skin was almost as pale as mine.

"How can you see me?" He stuttered. 'That's a weird question to ask.' I thought,

"Of course I can see you, you're right in front of me." I replied incredulously. His eyes softened and he wiped away the tears I had still been crying. His hands were cold, but warm at the same time. "Who are you?" he hesitated for a while but then smiled and answered,

"I'm Jack Frost." He said. I raised an eyebrow,

"Like the spirit?" I asked, he nodded. When I thought about it, it made sense. I mean if nations could exist, then why not other things? (Don't tell England I said that.) "I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt…" I wondered if I should tell him or not, but he told me who he was, so it was only fair I tell him who I was. "AKA the awesome Prussia!" I smirked. It was his turn to stare at me confused.

"The ex-nation?" He asked, and I nodded. "Well ok then." He shrugged and sat down next to me. We talked about random things and got along really well, I told him about nations, and Jack in turn told me about spirits and his friends. Jack is the guardian of fun and he's one of five guardians, there was: Santa Claus the guardian of wonder. The Easter Bunny guardian of hope, the Tooth Fairy guardian of memories, and Sandman the guardian of dreams. I don't know how long we sat and talked for, but it made me forget why I was here in the first place, that is until Jack asked me.

"I'm dying Jack." I said looking up into the grey sky and smiling gently, it was starting to snow again.

"What?" Jack yelled shooting into the air.

"Get back down here, Jack." I said smiling up at him. He came back down crouched in front of me.

"What do you mean you're dying?" He asked in a quiet voice staring intently into my eyes. I stared back into his icy blue eyes.

"You said it yourself, Jack, I'm not a nation anymore, I should have died a long time ago." I said still smiling, I could feel tears stinging the back of my eyes.

"B-but you're still alive." He stuttered his eyes misting over.

"I know that, and I don't know how, but it's finally caught up with me." I said never taking my eyes off Jack's.

"What about the other's, can't they do anything?" He said a tone of desperation in his voice. I shook my head.

"They've done all they can, and I don't want them to see the awesome me like this." I smirked weakly, as if to prove my point I started coughing violently. Jack panicked and began patting me on the back. Once I stopped coughing and brought my hand away from my mouth, I saw blood, I tried to hide it from Jack but he grabbed my arm.

Once he saw the blood on my hand the tears he had been trying to hold back began to fall. They rolled silently down his cheeks mingling with the snow falling around us, his tears were like small crystals, as clear as ice. I sighed and smiled at him, I could feel my eyes begin to water as well but blinked them away, slowly I reached my hands out to him and wiped away the tears.

"Come on, the awesome me doesn't want to see the others cry, what makes you think I want to see you cry?" I snickered. Jack looked up at me and smiled a small smile, then he grinned (a very mischievous grin I might add) and put a hand behind his back. I looked at him curiously albeit warily and tried to scoot away from him, that smile was seriously starting to freak me out. Suddenly I saw a flash of white and the next thing I felt was cold, I yelped and wiped the snow off my face all the while pouting and glaring at Jack. He was currently on the floor laughing his ass off, and it was starting to piss me off. "Damn it, Jack! Way to ruin the moment!" I yelled making a snowball and throwing it at the idiot on the floor.

"Sorry, sorry! It was just too good an opportunity." He said trying to catch his breath and getting up off the ground brushing the snow off of him. Then his face fell, the moment of laughter was gone and we both knew it, I could feel myself begin to slip away and knew I didn't have much time left. I admit I was scared. I began coughing again, this time harder than the first, Jack pat me on the back waiting for the attack to stop. When it did I didn't even need to look at my hand to know there was blood. Slowly I raised my head to look back at Jack, he smiled at me, that bright smile that made you just want to smile in return. "I'm not gonna let you die alone Gil." He said his voice filled with truth. I smiled a large true genuine smile and with the last of my strength I threw my arms around him.

"_Danke, und es tut mir leid mein Freund_." I whispered in his ear, I could feel him tense under my sudden action, but then he relaxed into the hug. He buried his face into my jacket and I could feel his tears soaking into it. I began to cry as well, but I smiled, the snow fell lazily around us, it was so peaceful. Then it all went black.

**Jack's Pov**

I was flying through the air and laughing with my friend the wind. Recently I had joined the Guardians and defeated Pitch, I felt like I could rule the world. I had a new family and I would never let them go, that included the kangaroo. I was flying over the forest when wind tapped me on the shoulder in that weird way she has. I looked down to the forest floor and noticed someone sitting against a tree. 'Strange' I thought I flew down onto the snow covered ground and walked up to the figure. He had white hair and pale skin, he looked a lot like me. I could tell he was crying and crouched down in front of him. 'I may not be able to talk to him, but at least I can be here.' I thought, I didn't know what was wrong but it was obvious that this guy shouldn't be alone. Tentatively I put a hand on his shoulder not expecting any sort of reaction. Then he snapped his head up and looked at me. He looked almost exactly like me except for the crimson eyes, we just sat there staring at each other in a tense silence. I was amazed, he could see me, and finally I spoke.

"How can you see me?" I stuttered, he looked at me confused.

"Of course I can see you, you're right in front of me." He replied incredulously. I stared at him for a second, his eyes were filled with pain and sadness, but mostly loneliness. I could feel myself relax and I softly wiped away the tears he was still crying. "Who are you?" He asked staring at me, I hesitated for a second 'should I tell him?' I asked myself 'well he can see me… I may as well.'

"I'm Jack Frost." I finally said, he raised an eyebrow.

"Like the spirit?" He asked, I nodded. He seemed to be thinking about something then he spoke again.

"I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt…" He said, then hesitated before continuing, "AKA the awesome Prussia." He finished. I observed him for a moment to see if he was lying, when I saw that he was telling the truth I decided to just confirm what I thought he said.

"The ex-nation?" I asked and he nodded. "Well ok then." I shrugged and sat next to him. We talked about anything and everything and found that we actually got along really well. I told him about being a guardian and my friends, (*cough*family*cough*) and he in turn told me about being a nation. He used to be the human personification of Prussia and his friends are all representations of countries. There was: Ludwig Beilschmidt, his little brother, who represented Germany, Francis Bonnefoy who represented France, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo who represented Spain, and so on. He said that every single nation has had their fair share of wars and heartbreak and so on, but they tried not to hold grudges against each other, because they're pretty much family. I thought that was sweet, but one thing confused me. If everyone was currently in a world meeting, why wasn't Prussia there? So I asked, his face immediately fell and he looked up to the grey sky where I noticed it was starting to snow.

"I'm dying, Jack" he said. It took me a moment to process what he said, I wondered if I had heard right.

"What?" I yelled shooting up into the air in surprise.

"Get back down here, Jack." He said smiling up at me. I lowered myself back down to the ground staring at him in disbelief never taking my eyes off of him and crouching down in front of him.

"What do you mean you're dying?" I finally asked in a quiet voice, I couldn't believe it. He stared back into my blue eyes with piercing red ones.

"You said it yourself, Jack, I'm not a nation anymore, I should have died a long time ago." He said still smiling his gaze never wavering.

"B-but you're still alive." I stuttered, I could feel my eyes begin to water.

"I know that, and I don't know how, but it's finally caught up with me." He said still staring into my eyes. I could feel my anger begin to rise, 'Why hadn't anybody come looking for him?'

"What about the other's, can't they do anything?" I asked desperately, he just shook his head.

"They've done all they can, and I don't want them to see the awesome me like this." He said smirking, then he started coughing. I began to panic but tried to hide it and just pat his back. Once he was finished coughing he pulled his hand away from his mouth, I thought I saw something and grabbed his wrist.

There was blood on his hands, the tears I had been trying to hold back began to fall and I roughly sat back down next to him. He sighed and blinked rapidly, then he reached over and wiped away my tears.

"Come on, the awesome me doesn't want to see the others cry, what makes you think I want to see you cry?" He snickered. I smiled at him, then I got an idea, I grinned and put a hand behind my back creating a snowball. He looked at me nervously and tried to scoot away, when the snowball was perfect I threw it at him. He shrieked (A very manly shriek) and wiped the snow away. I couldn't hold it in anymore and fell on the ground laughing my ass off, the look on his face was priceless! "Damn it, Jack! Way to ruin the moment!" He yelled at me throwing a snowball of his own at me.

"Sorry, sorry! It was just too good an opportunity." I exclaimed gasping for breath and getting up brushing the snow off of me. Suddenly the reality of the situation hit me 'My friend's going to die.' I thought and my face fell, the moment of laughter was over, and I knew he knew it too. I wondered if he was scared or not, if he was he didn't show it. He started to cough again, this time harder than the first and it scared me but I tried not to show it and just pat his back waiting for it to pass. When he was finished he pulled his hand away from his mouth and neither of us had to look to know that his hand was covered with blood. Slowly he looked back up at me and I made a decision, I smiled at him. He smiled back at me, the brightest smile I had ever seen on his pale face. "I'm not gonna let you die alone Gil." I said truthfully. His eyes filled with tears and in a surprise move he threw his arms around me. I tensed but then relaxed into the hug.

"_Danke, und es tut mir leid mein Freund." _He whispered in my ear, I didn't know what he said, but I knew he was sincere. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes and I buried my face into his jacket letting them fall. Something wet hit my shoulder and I knew he was crying as well. The snow fell lazily around us and I just wished this moment could last forever.

Then my world came crashing down around me. Gilbert went limp in my arms and stopped breathing. Slowly as if he were a broken doll I placed him on the ground and lifted his head onto my lap closing his eyes. A small and blissfully happy smile adorned his features, and it was almost like he was sleeping.

"Gil?" I asked hesitantly shaking his shoulders, I knew that there would be no response but I couldn't believe it. "Gilbert!" I yelled shaking him harder, there was no response, my tears fell freely down my cheeks but I didn't bother to stop them. "Gilbert, please! Do- don't be d-"I couldn't finish sobs wracked my body as I held my new friends limp body close. I checked for a pulse even though I knew there would be none. Then reality sunk in. I screamed his name and sobbed my heart out, it couldn't be true. The person I just met, my new friend, my best friend was dead.

I don't know how long I sat there just holding Gilberts limp body to my chest sobbing, but finally I set him down. My tears fell freely down my cheeks and hit his pale face with that smile still in place. Slowly as if in a trance I stood up, grabbed my staff and walked away, not even noticing when wind embraced me.

* * *

**... Don't kill me! I made myself cry when i wrote this. But guess what? Prussia's not dead! ack spoilers shh you never heard that. Bye until next time!**

**Also before i forget**

**Danke, und es tut mir leid mein Freund= thank you, my friend, and i'm sorry**

**That's probably wrong i used Google translate, feel free to correct me.**

**There's not supposed to be any pairings in this but you can think of it like that if ya want.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Don't worry, after this I'm putting on another chapter. but for now here's this enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Jack's POV**

I walked silently through the forest, the snow fell silently around me and wind blew around me rustling trees. I didn't bother to fly, I just kept walking the pure white snow only disturbed by my footprints which were quickly being covered again with new snow. It was ironic really, usually I'd be so happy with the beautiful snow around me. Now, it just made me want to cry. Earlier today I had met a new friend, he looked just like me, except for those crimson eyes. Most people would have been unnerved by those eyes, but I found them fascinating. Gilbert had been sitting against a tree, and when I touched him he actually saw me, a child could hardly ever see me, let alone a teenager. He and I had become friends from the very beginning, he was, dare I say it, my best friend. Then it all fell apart, Gilbert had been dying, so I stayed with him. Gilbert had died in my arms with a peaceful smile on his face. Something wet hit my feet and I was startled out of my memories of Gilbert. I touched my face and saw that I was crying again, I grit my teeth and continued to walk, as I had stopped.

I couldn't help but feel anger; anger at the people who Gilbert had called family, and the people he had called friends. If they really cared about him, why hadn't they noticed Gilbert's pain, why hadn't they seen, why hadn't they looked for him? I shook my head to clear myself from these thoughts, Gilbert had loved these people, and I had no right to be angry at someone I didn't know.

A bright light surrounded me and I looked up, Moon was above me and I noticed that I was now in front of a pond.

'_Jack'_ I heard a voice I recognized and realized moon was talking to me. I looked back up at him surprised, this was the first time he had talked to me since I was 'born' and now he was talking to me after I just lost my best friend. That could not be a coincidence, _'Jack'_ Moon said again, _'I know you just lost a wonderful friend, and I'm sorry. However Prussia's time in this world is not up.' _I looked up at moon hopefully, but he continued. _'Even if the human is dead, Prussia still needs to be around. For Germany and the others.'_ He said and I could feel my anger rise again, Gilbert was dead, but he still had to be around for people who hadn't even wondered where he was. _'I know you're angry Jack, but know that the others actually care a great deal about Prussia.' _Moon continued obviously noticing my anger. I was curious now, what did this have to do with me? I got my answer when moon continued. _'I need you to take Prussia's place.' _ He said.

I looked down and gasped. My reflection was staring back at me, but my eyes were flickering from crimson to icy blue finally settling on crimson. I now looked exactly like Gilbert, finally I understood what Moon had meant. I was to take Gilberts place as the country of Prussia. Suddenly a wave of memories hit me and I gasped sitting abruptly on the floor. Images flashed before my eyes and I saw Gilbert as a kid growing up, I had Gilbert's memories. They weren't exactly mine, but it was like I was watching them, like a movie. Now I was not only Jack Frost, but Gilbert Beilschmidt AKA Prussia as well.

**Elsewhere**

A lone figure walked through the trees and stopped at a particular one. There lying on the ground at the foot of the tree was Gilbert Beilschmidt. The figure, now identified as a women, bent down and gathered Prussia into her arms. She brushed the snow off of him and gently stroked his hair. She whispered strange words and water flowed around Gilbert her eyes glowed with power, then it was over. A second passed and Gilbert took in a large breath of air, then was still. The figure smiled and turned sweeping her long black hair over her shoulder, and carrying Prussia off.

* * *

**Ooooooh things just got good. This is so much fun to right, and already I've gotten such awesome results. Another chapter veeeeerrrryyyy soon. until then.**


	3. Chapter 2

**ok new chapter. lots of them. also do any of you know an easier way to upload these chapters in one doc. but still have them as seperate chapters, if that made any sense...**

**also i keep forgetting the disclaimer... so yeah Hetalia doesn't belong to me and neither does ROTG.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**(Two years later)**

**Jack's POV**

It was time again for a meeting*, and the room was hectic as ever, but Prussia (Jack) was bored out of his skull. Not to mention it was _that _time again, today was the anniversary of Gilbert's death, and the worst part was that he was the only one who knew. Jack tried to hide how depressed he was but knew that some had noticed.

**(Flash back)**

**Standard POV**

As Jack continued to walk after he had found out he was taking Prussia's place he couldn't help but wonder what he was supposed to do now. Moon had left right after Jack had recovered from the new memories and hadn't told him anything else, now he was utterly confused on what to do. He was currently walking down the road to the building where the world meeting was taking place, at least it was a start. Just as he reached the doors they burst open and he was tackled to the ground by a flirty Frenchman, a happy go lucky Spaniard, an overenthusiastic American, a cheerful Dane, and a bubbly Italian. He was momentarily speechless and just stared at them, they stopped laughing and stared at him concerned looks on their faces. He looked up and saw a tall German with slicked back blond hair and blue eyes, looking at him with hardly masked concern, 'Germany.' He realized Jack looked behind Germany to a Canadian who looked almost exactly like the American on top of him. Suddenly a memory flashed before his eyes and he saw Gilbert talking to the Canadian. 'Birdie.' That's what Gilbert called him. Jack realized he still hadn't said anything and the others were staring at him with more concern. 'What would Gilbert do?' Jack asked himself. So he opened his mouth and started laughing the way he had seen Gilbert do before.

"Kesesesesese, I knew you couldn't resist the awesome me." Jack exclaimed in a fake Prussian accent, it was a good thing he had nothing else to do for 200 years except practice accents. The others automatically relaxed and climbed off of him.

Germany stared at Prussia (A/N from now on when I'm referring to Jack as Prussia I'll call him Prussia, when I'm talking about real Prussia he'll be Gilbert. Unless it's Jack's thoughts or whatever then it will be both Prussia and Gilbert. When I'm referring to Jack, Jack I'll use his name.) as he got up off of the floor and brushed the snow off of him, he wasn't wearing his uniform, and instead he was wearing a blue hoodie and brown trousers. Germany couldn't put his finger on it, but his brother seemed different somehow.

"Are you ok, Prussia?" Germany asked staring intently at Jack. Jack tried to hide his surprise and grinned at Germany.

"Ja, West the awesome me is always alright." He exclaimed.

Germany stared down at Prussia and gestured to his clothes questioningly. Prussia looked down at them then back up at Germany confused.

"What happened to your uniform?" Germany questioned Prussia. Prussia's eyes widened and he looked back down at his clothes again.

"Um… They got full of unawesome snow and I had to change so they could dry." Prussia answered somewhat hesitantly. Germany narrowed his eyes at Prussia but nodded and dropped the subject.

"Dude, Prussia where'd you run off to? We were looking for you, the meeting ended over an hour ago." America looked at Prussia in concern, the others nodded in agreement.

They were asking so many questions it was difficult to come up with excuses but it's not like Jack had expected anything less. So he answered America's question in a very cryptic way but still made it sound like something Prussia would say.

"The awesome me couldn't handle all the unawesomness in the room and needed some awesome alone time." Prussia exclaimed. 'That's not true,' Jack thought 'Gilbert hates to be alone.' but he continued to grin. The others seemed to find this a reasonable answer because they dropped it and everyone went inside.

"Are you sure you're ok Gil?" a voice asked beside Jack making him jump. He turned to the source of the voice and found the near invisible Canadian.

"Jeez Birdie, you startled the awesome me. Of course I'm ok." Prussia grinned. Matthew furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but didn't say anything else.

**(End flashback)**

**Jack's POV**

Two years had passed after that, and Jack had fit in nicely, and become friends with everyone all over again, at least for him it was. Jack had managed to balance both his work as a Guardian and a nation nicely. It helped that Prussia wasn't actually a nation anymore also. Nobody ever questioned where he disappeared to days on end which Jack was somewhat grateful for. He couldn't help but still be angry at them sometimes though, it sometimes felt like the others didn't care at all about Gilbert. He knew they did care though, all he needed as proof was to look at Gilberts memories and see how they interacted with each other.

**Germany's POV**

Germany looked over to where Prussia was sitting beside him and noticed that he looked a little sad. Usually Prussia was right in the middle of the chaos called the world meeting. Today, however it was normal for Prussia to be quiet, for two years on this particular day Prussia would become very depressed, even if he tried to hide it. Ever since the day Prussia had run out of the world meeting. For the past two years Germany had noticed that Prussia seemed different, no matter how small of a difference it was, it somewhat unnerved him.

**Canada's POV**

Canada looked over to where Prussia was sitting across the table. Something was different about Canada's friend, but he wasn't sure what.

**America's and Denmark's POV (Am I seriously going to do everyone?)**

America may act like an idiot, but that didn't mean he was one, he was actually very observant. Something about Prussia was different and America had noticed, he just didn't know what it was.

Denmark had noticed something different about the albino of the awesome trio, and he knew others had noticed as well. What was different though?

**Spain's and France's POV**

Spain wasn't just a happy go lucky oblivious Spaniard, he knew things. He saw things, and he most definitely saw something wrong with Prussia.

France looked around the meeting room at everyone and saw that a couple people were staring at Prussia. So he wasn't the only one. He and others had noticed that Prussia was different.

**Italy's POV (Last one I swear)**

Italy wasn't the stupid Italian everyone thought he was, he was actually pretty smart. He was one of the oldest countries after all. He knew when something was different, he usually just chose to ignore it though. Something was wrong with Prussia, however, and Italy knew he couldn't ignore whatever it was.

**Jack's POV (Finally)**

Jack knew that the other countries were smart even the idiotic ones. He hoped no one had noticed he was upset. Germany was going to yell at everyone soon, but before he could the lights flickered and a huge thumping was heard.

* * *

**OK that's done more chapters to come ok so: when i'm referring to Jack as Jack i'll call him Jack, when i'm referring to Jack being Prussia I'll call him Prussia, and when it's real Prussia I'll call him Prussia and Gilbert. I said both human and nation names used didn't i? also, no this isn't supposed to be a yaoi story but it can be seen that way if you want.**

***The meeting is between Canada, America, France, England, Germany (and Prussia), Italy (both North and South), Spain, Russia, China, The Nordics, Austria, and Hungary... i think that's it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Next chapter, if anything confuses you feel free to ask.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The lights in the meeting room flickered and everyone fell silent, a huge thumping resounded throughout the meeting room, if the countries didn't know better they would have thought something was jumping rapidly. Everyone looked towards where the noise seemed to be coming from, behind Prussia and Germany's seats. Everyone drew their respective weapons and headed over to Prussia and Germany while the two stood up. Germany began to back away from the thumping while Prussia remained completely still eyes glued to the floor.

"Prussia," England hissed, Prussia didn't even look up. "Prussia, get away from there. We don't know what it is." Still Prussia didn't move. Just then the thumping stopped. Then the floor opened into a hole revealing a grassy tunnel. Prussia grinned, but the only person who saw this was Canada. Everyone stared at the tunnel holding their breath.

Then with a final thump something shot out of the tunnel and the hole closed. Everyone gasped when the figure landed right where the tunnel had been. There right in front of them was a giant rabbit, it stood on two legs and had a strap around its shoulder with boomerangs on it, and what looked like wood wrapped around its arms and legs. Everyone stared at the rabbit in surprise, then it ran up to Prussia and grabbed him. Everyone stiffened, except for Prussia who looked completely relaxed.

"Mate, where have you been? North called us, we got a problem." The rabbit spoke in an Australian accent. Everyone stared in awe at the scene before them.

"Oh, hey kangaroo, what are you doing here?" Prussia spoke and everyone stared at him in surprise, except the bunny who growled.

"I'm a bunny mate," It replied, "and what's with the ridiculous get up, and those eyes?" He said looking Prussia up and down. "That's not the point, Frostbite, we have a major problem." Suddenly Prussia got very serious.

"What's wrong?" It was as if the two had forgotten they had an audience.

"We're not sure, it's not Pitch. Whatever it is, it's effecting the children. Their lights are going out one by one, and we can't find Jamie or the other kids." The rabbit replied.

"What? Bunny, you're not making any sense." Prussia said struggling out of Bunny's grip.

"I don't know what's going on either, Jack, but we got to go. Stop playing dress up, and let's go." Bunny said, just then it seemed like Prussia remembered the others were there. He turned to the shocked faces and flinched.

"I, I can explain." He said, but it sounded more like a question. Suddenly the lights flickered again.

"Frostbite?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah I know, Bunny, I noticed to." Prussia said both of them staring at the lights above.

"It's Pitch?" Bunny asked taking out his boomerangs.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Prussia answered, his sword in one hand and a strange staff in the other. Just then dark laughter filled the air. "Bunny, get us out of here." Prussia said not taking his eyes off of the shadows, "NOW!" He yelled when Bunny looked at him confused. Without further protest Bunny stomped his foot on the ground and a giant hole appeared. Prussia and bunny jumped in taking the countries with them.

* * *

**done. i don't think it's confusing, if it is then tell me about it.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer (i got to remember these): If i owned hetalia the episodes would be longer, and i don't own ROTG.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Jack's POV**

I realized we couldn't fight Pitch with the other countries there, so instead I told Bunny to get us out of there. Now, we were sliding through the tunnels heading to North's workshop. I could hear the other countries screaming behind me and Bunny snickering next to me, I glared at him but then started snickering as well. I could see the light at the other end of the tunnel and braced myself. The tunnel spit us all out and closed again. Bunny and I landed on our feet but the others crashed onto the floor. I winced and looked behind me at the others on the floor, I tried I really did, but they looked hilarious. I burst out laughing and fell on the floor. I could feel the others glaring at me, and man if looks could kill.

Finally I finished my laughing fit and looked up to see the other guardians staring at me bewildered. I stood up still trying to catch my breath, I hadn't laughed like that in ages, not since… but anyways. I looked up at the globe, and saw why the Guardians had been worried. One by one the lights were going out but there was nothing showing why, they just kept going out starting with the places with more believers.

"What's going on?" I asked looking at the other Guardians. No one answered just looked at me, until Tooth flew up to me. "Tooth?" I asked. She looked at me concerned, then stuck her hands in my mouth, again. "Ack! Tooth seriously, you freaked me out! What's wrong?" I exclaimed pushing Tooth off of me. Suddenly Tooth broke into a grin.

"Sorry, Jack, I just didn't know if it was you." She said.

"What do you mean?" She pointed at my clothes and then my eyes, and I realized what she meant, I was still Prussia. "Oh." I said and changed my clothes, I don't know how but I can change my clothes whenever I want to. Then I changed my eyes back to their regular blue. "Better?" I asked and she nodded. "Why did you have to stick your hands in my mouth?" I asked then as an afterthought I added, "Again."

"It's the best way I know who you are. Your teeth are still as white as snow." She giggled, I rolled my eyes at her antics.

"Thanks. I guess." I replied and looked over to the other Guardians. "Now tell me, what's going on?" I asked again. Sandy raised his hand and began 'talking' rapidly explaining what was going on. "Thank you Sandy," I said after he finished, "At least someone makes sense." I glared at Bunny and he glared right back. We were about to start fighting again when North started talking.

"Like Sandy said, Jack. The lights on globe are going out one by one, we do not know why. Is not Pitch and that's all we know. First lights to go out were Jamie and other friends." North said stepping between us. Needless to say, that stopped both me and Bunny in our tracks. I looked up at North then back to the globe. I gripped my staff tightly in my hand and flew over to where I knew Jamie's light should be. Jamie was in high school now, but he still believed in me, as well as the other kids.

I looked at where Jamie's light glowed brightly, normally, only to see it wasn't there. I grit my teeth and clutched my staff even tighter if that was possible. I could feel my eyes flashing between red and blue, finally settling on red.

"When?" I asked looking over to North.

"About an hour ago." He said solemnly looking at the globe as well.

"I have to go see what's wrong." I said and began to fly away.

"Wait, Jack!" Tooth called after me.

"What?" I asked looking back at her.

"Why do you have a German accent?" She asked flying up beside me. I hadn't even noticed I was still using it.

"Oh," I said clearing my throat and flying back down to the ground. "Sorry, give me a second." I said clearing my throat again when I noticed I still had it. "Do, do, re, mi, mi, fa, so. Nope still have it. Okay. The awesome me is the awesomest thing alive, nope still have it, ok. Prussia is a dead country, has been for a while now, um, ok, that depressed me. Haha I got it!" I exclaimed shooting up into the air, I had just completely depressed myself, but at least I got my normal voice back.

* * *

**Yeah... i have no idea. i had to cut this chapter in half cuz it got to long.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Next chapter. i feel like it's confusing... oh well.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Jack's POV**

I could feel eyes on me and looked down, just now remembering the countries were here. I sheepishly scratched the back of my head and lowered myself down in front of them. We stood there for a second just staring at each other, I could feel the other Guardians come up behind me, and was somewhat glad they were there. My eyes were still red, I realized, concentrating I closed my eyes and changed them back to blue. The countries stared at me completely shocked, I had no idea what to say so I just stood there waiting for one of them to speak. Then Baby Tooth flew up to me and nuzzled my cheek. I looked down at her surprised and she looked back up at me smiling, I guess she missed me, I hadn't seen her in a while. I smiled down at her and offered her my hand which she gladly climbed onto, even if it was cold.

"Hey, Baby Tooth. Did you miss me?" I asked petting the little fairies soft feathers.

"I told you fairies were real." I heard England whisper.

"He's American." America whispered albeit proudly.

"Why she likes you, I will never know, Frostbite." Bunny said coming up next to me.

"Shut it Kangaroo." I shot back at him.

"I am not a kangaroo mate." Bunny growled at me.

"Really, you have to be a kangaroo though. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?" I asked putting Baby Tooth On my shoulder. In the corner of my eye I could see the other Guardians face palming and the countries looking at us confused.

"I'm a bunny, mate." Bunny growled.

"Really? I could have sworn you were a kangaroo." I said stepping closer to him.

"No, I'm the Easter Bunny." Bunny said barely stopping himself from punching me, "People believe in me." He said. That did it, I was pissed. Bunny had gone too far, and everyone knew it. Baby Tooth flew off of my shoulder, but instead of going to the Guardians she flew over to the countries. Bunny and I stopped for a second and looked at Baby Tooth, everyone's eyes were on her watching where she was going. Then Baby Tooth stopped, I had expected her to stop at England since he believed in fairies, but she didn't.

Instead she stopped in front of two very pissed off countries. Russia and America, Russia had that menacing aura turned on high and America's fists were clenched at his sides and he looked about ready to pounce.

"What did you just say?" America asked through clenched teeth.

"Da, did you just insult comrade Jack?" Russia asked that creepy smile on his face.

"He may not be Prussia, but he is still our friend, si?" Neither Russia nor America said that. Everyone looked at Spain who was clenching his fists so hard they were starting to bleed. I stared at the countries amazed, they were all pissed and about ready to pounce. I looked fearfully over to Bunny and saw him trying to hide behind me while trying to seem unintimidated.

"G-guys calm down. That's just how Bunny and I communicate." I said nervously holding my hands out in front of me. That seemed to calm them down and they relaxed. America reached out to Baby Tooth who was still in front of him and pet her head. She smiled and grabbed his finger pulling him along with her.

Baby tooth is surprisingly strong for her size and she pulled America rapidly over. We all looked at her startled as America stumbled behind her. Finally she stopped in front of me and let go of America. Then she zipped off again. America and I stared at each other awkwardly, we had no idea why Baby Tooth had done that. We got our answer when I felt a shove from behind me which sent me stumbling into America. America reacted quickly and caught me before I fell on the ground, but he lost his balance and we both fell. We looked up at Baby Tooth even more confused than before she looked satisfied. Tooth answered everyone's question seeing as she was the only one who could understand Baby Tooth.

"She thinks that you two need to hug each other." Tooth said looking at Baby Tooth questioningly, "You're both American after all." She finished looking at us in understanding.

"What does that have to do with anything?" America asked.

"Jack's depressed, he needs a hug." Tooth translated Baby Tooth's chirping. Suddenly I understood what she meant, I grabbed my staff and shot into the air nervously.

"I'm not depressed. Why would you think that?" I asked even more nervous than before. Everyone looked at me with donning comprehension now.

"Ja, Pru- Jack you do seem depressed." Germany spoke up for the first time, "Why are you depressed. For the past two years you-"Germany stopped his eyes widening.

"You took Prussia's place two years ago on that day. Didn't you?" France said looking up at me. Hesitantly I nodded.

"What happened on that day? You- Prussia ran out of the World Meeting for no reason, and when he came back he was you right?" Denmark said, everyone was looking at me now and I could feel the tears stinging the back of my eyes.

"What did that bastard do, bribe you into taking his place so he wouldn't have to deal with our 'unawesomness'" Romano said sarcastically, I knew he didn't mean it but it still pissed me off.

"No you damn idiots!" I yelled startling everyone, my eyes began to water and i could feel a tear fall. I hastily wiped my eyes not wanting anyone to see me crying.

"Get back down here, Jack." A timid voice said, my eyes widened and I looked down to see Matthew smiling softly up at me. I lowered myself down to stand in front of Canada and looked into his eyes. That's when I couldn't hold it in anymore and I started sobbing letting the tears run down my face. I tried to stop but I couldn't and just continued to cry. Startled everyone stared at me and gently Canada pulled me into an embrace. I sobbed into his shoulder and he rubbed gentle circles on my back.

"Jack, are you ok?" Tooth asked gently from behind me.

"Yeah," I answered pulling away from Canada. "I haven't cried like this since-"I was interrupted by another sob and I clapped a hand over my mouth. Slowly China stepped forward and put a tentative hand on my shoulder. Startled I looked up into his eyes kind eyes full of understanding.

"He's dead, isn't he?" China said softly looking back into my eyes. Slowly I nodded, I felt like a little kid again, but I didn't particularly mind. Instead I just let the sobs wrack my body, and just like Canada had done earlier China pulled me into a hug. I grabbed his shirt and sobbed all of the feelings I had been hiding for so long.

"Yes, Gilbert's dead!" I exclaimed sobbing even more. All around me gasps were heard. The truth was out.

* * *

**Well... that was sad... am i moving too fast? i feel like it's rushed and bad. Also the part with America Baby Tooth Jack fluffiness? Completely not planned it just... happened. I have absolutely positively whta's going to happen in this story... we'll see**


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter is somewhat depressing, sorry it took so long. I have no idea where this story is going so I'm winging it, which also results in somewhat writers block. Also SCHOOL ya know? Anywho enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Germany's POV**

At first I couldn't believe what had happened. My _bruder_ turned out to be a spirit who was apparently American. It was extremely hard to believe and after I got over that shock I began to ask him questions. Then it hit me and I realized it had something to do with two years ago. Too much had happened in such a short time and I found myself having trouble keeping up. Then time seemed to have slowed down right at the moment Jack yelled his grief.

"Gilbert's dead!" He had exclaimed sobbing into China's shoulder who comforted him like the big brother he was to all of us, he was the oldest after all. Time seemed to slow down everyone showed their surprise in different way: some gasped, others just stood in shock, some collapsed on the ground. I stood there staring at everything, then focusing on Jack he looked so sad sanding there clutching onto China like a life line. He met my gaze for a moment, then I was running. I had no idea where I was going, I just kept running. I pushed Yeti's out of the way and tripped over elves alike, but I didn't stop. I ran through the labyrinth of the workshop, apparently Santa's. I vaguely heard someone calling after me but I didn't stop, I had no idea why I was running but I ran.

Finally I stopped running, at a door. The door itself was a perfectly plain oak door, but something made me open the door and go inside. It looked like I had just entered a wonderland inside the wonderland outside. There were ice sculptures everywhere and toys flying in the air, I walked around the room looking at anything and everything. Something on the table caught my eye and I walked over, right there on the desk was a cross. An iron cross exactly like mine… and like Prussia's. Suddenly I was on the floor sobbing, the room stilled and dimmed fitting my mood exactly.

**France's POV**

I stifled a sob and collapsed on the ground, Spain following shortly after. I couldn't believe it, this couldn't be happening, Prussia couldn't be d- dead. He was though, he has been for the last two years, hasn't he? I clapped a hand over my mouth to stop the sobs from escaping. It wasn't enough muffled sobs escaped even with my hand covering my mouth. In the corner of my eye I could see Spain biting down on his lip, hard. His eyes were wide staring unseeing at the ground. I looked around at all of our fellow nations and noticed vaguely that Italy was crying and called Germany's name running away, presumably to find Germany who was no longer here. Romano hesitantly kneeled beside Spain and placed a hand on his back, that broke the damn and Spain started crying into Romano's shirt clutching him tightly while Romano rubbed soothing circles on his back.

My little Canada and his brother America were hugging each other on the ground a little ways away from me. I could see America's shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs while Canada cried silently into his bear, who, for once didn't seem to mind and tried to comfort the crying nation. Denmark was surrounded by the Nordics and I could see him on the floor his hands clenched into fists. China was still hugging Jack while the 'Guardians' looked around at us all then at Jack. I vaguely wondered where Japan was but figured he had run after Italy and Germany. I looked back down at the ground staring at the tiles. My vision became blurry and I squeezed my eyes shut trying not to let the tears fall. Hesitantly a hand was placed on my shoulder and I looked up at the person connected to the hand.

England was crouched beside me his eyes gleaming with unshed tears. He offered a shaky smile and squeezed my shoulder in silent support. Hesitantly I lifted my hand and placed it on top of his. I didn't tear my eyes away from his eyes as I tried to smile in return taking my hand off of my mouth, his eyes were like a forest and with the tears in his eyes it made it look like the it was raining in the metaphorical forest. I bit my lip feeling the tears returning, England must have seen the distressed look on my face because next thing I knew I was in his embrace with him rubbing comforting circles on my back. I let the tears fall and clung tightly onto him not letting go as I silently sobbed.

**Russia's POV (thought I forgot about him, didn't you? ;)**

Everyone thinks that I'm some sort of bad guy, and as much as it pains me I just smile and let them. The truth is that I care about all of them and would never hurt them if I had the choice. Every nation is under the influence of their people, we still have our free will it's just… suppressed sometimes. We try to never hold grudges because we know it's our people's decisions. We have a human side, and my human side cares about the others. Finding out that Prussia is dead affected me much more than I thought I had the right to feel. I abruptly turned on my heel and left the room before the tears could fall.

During the Berlin Wall Prussia had lived with me and the others in my house, but no one ever saw him. When Prussia left Germany it affected him, a lot, He didn't want the others to see how depressed he had become so I gave him a room he could be in. I brought him food and kept him company, trying not to let my people influence how I acted with him. When the wall came down Prussia was overjoyed and I even drove him to the wall where he then ran to join Germany on the wall.

Now, it seemed, that Prussia was dead and I couldn't help the tears that came to my eyes. I walked out of the workshop into the snow outside and watched the scene in front of me, it was snowing. I let my tears fall and they mingled with the snow on the ground at my feet. It was almost always snowing in Russia so I was used to the snow. This snow, however seemed different, it was sad. It seems when Jack is sad it snows, that was interesting. Judging by everyone's sorrow we would have many snowy days ahead.

* * *

**Ooooh irony, I'm sorry i couldn't resist!**

**Bruder- Brother (duh)**

**Bye! until next time, i think that's it... am i missing anything? i don't think so... Ciao~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Long chapter...**

**Disclaimer( i seriously gotta remember these...): Hetalia's not mine, otherwise there'd be so many feels...**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Austria's POV (I'm going to admit it, I totally forgot about them :p my bad)**

I looked around at everyone in the workshop, I suppose the news hadn't sunk in for me yet, because I didn't feel anything, I was just numb. I looked over to Hungary and saw she felt the same I didn't know whether to be comforted by that fact or not. I began to think about everything that's happened and all that we've been through, and how Prussia would react to this. A hesitant hand snapped me back to reality and I looked over to Hungary confused. Suddenly she bit her lip and tears came to her eyes. To say I was surprised was an understatement, Hungary has almost never cried, and for her to start crying now… If Hungary was crying that means Prussia must be dead. I had subconsciously been holding onto the hope that Prussia was actually alive and would come back perfectly fine, just like he had when Prussia fell.

Slowly I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close, when she didn't resist I knew she had accepted Prussia's death. My shoulders started shaking with that realization Prussia was dead. In my arms Hungary started to sob and I held her closer. Suddenly I thought of something, if Jack had been Prussia for two years that would mean he had, had his fair share of hits with Hungary's frying pan. Involuntarily I started to quietly chuckle, remembering all the time Hungary had hit Prussia with that frying pan of hers and how they would yell at each other afterwards made me laugh. Since they were young Prussia and Hungary had stuck together, even if they acted like enemies. When Hungary had been revealed as a girl Prussia didn't treat her any different than before, and, even if she'd never admit it, she had been grateful for that.

I found myself remembering all of the fun, mischief, and annoyances Prussia had done over the years. I was laughing lightly now and the others were staring at me now. I couldn't stop laughing, however remembering that stupid Prussian made me laugh. Prussia never liked to see others cry. Once, I had promised Prussia that I would never let him see me cry for him, no matter what. There was no way I was going to break that promise now.

I started laughing full out now, remembering the expression on his face when I pulled a prank on him for the first time; it had been a mixture of shock, anger, humor, and a small hint of pride. Hungary pulled away from me looking at me in shock and anger, an expression Prussia had shown me multiple times before. I clutched my sides with the effort of how much I was laughing, I don't know why I was laughing so much, Prussia was dead I should be crying, but I wasn't I wasn't going to let myself cry.

"You idiot!" France yelled at me standing up, along with everyone else. They were all looking at me confused and angry. It was understandable we just learned Prussia was dead and I'm laughing. "Why are you laughing? We just learned that Prussia is d- dead!" France continued his voice cracking at the last part.

"Exactly, Prussia is dead. That idiot always had to be dramatic, didn't he? He was such an idiotic, brilliant man. Do you think Prussia would want to see us cry over him? He would want us to laugh about all of the memories we've shared." I exclaimed, I had finally stopped laughing. I could feel my voice cracking but I kept going. I looked at every single one of them as I continued, they were all watching me now. "As Prussia would say, 'the awesome me doesn't want to see you cry.' He's told me that before and I'm keeping my promise. I'm not going to cry, no matter what." I said looking at everyone with determination.

"He's right," A small voice whispered, and we all looked over to see Jack standing in front of the other Guardians. "Austria's right. About everything," He said looking up at us, "When Gilbert was dying he told me to stop crying, because he didn't want to see me cry. If he didn't want us to cry back then, which he didn't, why would he want to see us cry now?" Jack said wiping away the tears on his face. Everyone nodded and laughed, because that's exactly what Prussia would want.

**Jack's POV**

Austria had a point, and he said it in Gilbert's exact words too. Gilbert's death still makes me sad, but I'm not going to cry anymore, and I know the others feel the same.

**Meanwhile**

**3****rd**** person POV**

Japan ran through the workshop barely keeping Italy in his sights. Germany had run off when Jack had announced that Prussia (**A/N: I'm going to start calling him Gilbert now.**) was dead and Italy had run after him which resulted in Japan following. Italy rounded a corner and Japan followed soon after barely seeing a door close. Japan stopped to catch his breath and walked over to the door opening it quietly. The room was dark and lifeless with toys and other things scattered haphazardly around, as if they had been thrown or dropped there. Italy stood in front of the door froze, when Japan gave Italy a questioning look he merely brought a finger to his lips and gestured to a desk in the room.

Germany was kneeling next to the desk clutching something in his hand delicately. Tears ran down his cheeks and he made no move to wipe them as he stared at the object in his hands oblivious to everything around him. Slowly Italy and Japan moved forward and went to either of Germany's sides. Italy made the first move and crouched next to Germany lightly hugging his fellow nation. Germany tensed and looked up, just now realizing he wasn't alone. He relaxed when he saw who they were and hastily wiped away his tears.

"It is okay Germany, you can cry in front of us. We won't judge you, we're your friends." Japan whispered, for once showing his emotions placing a hand on Germany's other shoulder. Italy nodded in agreement, Germany looked up at his friends and showed one of his rare smiles. Then it dropped and he looked back down at the object in his hands the tears beginning again.

"Germany, what is that?" Italy asked softly looking down at the German's hands in curiosity. Slowly Germany opened his hands to reveal an iron cross,

"It's _mein bruder's, _I found it in here." Germany said, his voice cracking.

"What was it doing here?" Japan asked confused. Germany shrugged his shoulders and they all sat in companionable silence staring at the strange iron cross.

**Elsewhere (Around the time of the world meeting)**

**Prussia's POV**

I slowly blinked my eye open and groggily sat up looking around. 'Why am I awake?' I asked myself. Cautiously I stood up and walked towards the door, I expected it to be locked so when it opened I was mildly surprised. Out of nervous habit I fingered my iron cross, but it wasn't there. I ran out of the room ignoring the pounding in my head, the only thing I could think about was my cross. It was dark in the house, not eerily so, just dark. With that in mind I skid to a halt at the first door I saw with a light on.

Cautiously I placed my hand on the knob and opened the door, it was a library. The library was lit up like it was still day and right in the middle laying on her stomach with books all around her, was a woman. She had long black hair stopping just before her ass and a very good tan a little darker then Italy's but not as dark as Spain's. When she heard the door open she immediately stood and turned toward the door. She had brown eyes that were almost black with the tiniest hint of blue that could have just been a trick of the light, her eyes shone with warmth and laughter and a hidden intelligence. Something about her made me immediately trust her, maybe it was the way she wasn't afraid or the pure sincerity in everything she did, but I just trusted her.

"You're up." She said smiling a huge smile, "Why now, of all times, did you wake up?" She asked in confusion cocking her head to the side a little bit. She was wearing almost entirely blue with jean shorts stopping a little after the middle of her thighs and a short sleeved shirt that seemed to change colors in different lights. Next to her on a chair was a blue sweatshirt with small water droplets on it, kind of like Jack's. She looked at me concerned when my face suddenly fell with the thought of my friends. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked stepping towards me.

"Am I dead?" I asked, I knew it was a stupid question, but I still felt the need to ask. She didn't laugh like I half expected her to and just smiled at me.

"No, Gilbert, you're not dead." She said, I looked up at her in surprise.

"How do you know my name?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her suspiciously, she seemed sort of familiar but I shrugged it off.

"Well, it would be rude if I didn't." She shrugged holding up one of the books, which I now realized was one of my secret diary's ("It's a journal _doomkopf_!" "Prussia stop braking the fourth wall!") Finally I realized where we were.

"This is-"

"Your secret house?" She finished my sentence, "I know. I thought you would be more comfortable somewhere you knew." She shrugged.

"How did you find this place?" I looked at her even more suspiciously now.

"It's a secret." She said putting a finger to her lips and winking. I was about to ask her more when I remembered my cross.

"Where's my cross." I demanded stepping towards her.

"I hope you don't mind, I took it and put it somewhere Ludwig (**A/N: Germany, for those who didn't know.**) Would find it, hopefully" the last part she whispered so that I had to strain to hear it. I narrowed my eyes in confusion but shrugged it off.

"What the hell happened?" I asked looking at her, I needed answers.

"You died." She said quietly almost sounding… upset.

"I know that, but why am I still here?" I said walking over to one of the chairs I saw.

"It's a long story." She said, I gestured to a seat and she sat on it.

"I'm listening." I said, "But first, what's your name?" I asked her realizing I still hadn't asked.

"I have a lot of names, but you can call me April. April shower." She said smiling warmly at me. For some reason a feeling surged through me, a feeling I've always gotten when with West, familial love. I just shrugged it off and leaned back in my chair.

"Go ahead, tell me what's going on." I said putting my hands behind my head.

"Well, first off. Two years have passed since you 'died'." My eyes widened, but before I could question her she held up a hand. "Let me explain. After you died in Jack's arms he left you under the tree and left, that's where I found you. I control water, obviously, I'm called April Shower. Have you seen Avatar the Last Airbender?" She looked at me and I nodded. "Well, I kind of have powers like that. I healed you and brought you here, I later learned that the Man in the Moon had Jack take your place."

"But that means the others don't know I'm alive." I said looking at her. She nodded and continued,

"I kept you here, but no matter what I did you wouldn't wake up. Until today, that is." She said looking deep in thought.

"Why today?" I asked dreading the answer.

"I don't know, today is the second anniversary of your 'death' maybe that has something to do with it. I do know, however that something bad has happened to the children of the world, they've stopped believing. I assume you know what that means, Jack is your friend." I nodded,

"Is it Pitch?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No," She said.

"Can we help the others," I asked she looked at me confused, "It's obvious that the others are doing something about this, and if Jack really is pretending to be me, then you can bet the other countries are helping as well." She nodded in understanding.

"Maybe, but I don't know if the others should know you're alive, you still haven't fully recovered." She said and I could feel my strength leaving me, I realized what she meant and nodded groggily.

"Fine… I'll recover… you… help the others…" I managed to say before once again falling asleep.

**3****rd**** person Pov**

April smiled gently at the sleeping Prussian and gently lifted him into her arms shifting him onto her back so his head was resting comfortably in the crook of her neck.

"I was planning on helping the other's anyways, Gilbert." She whispered. "He may pretend to love to be alone and not care about the others, but the truth is that he cares about them more than he does about himself.' She thought to herself carrying him to his room and setting him on the bed. Gently he moved the bangs out of his face and smiled at him. He made a grunt of discomfort and grabbed his side painfully. Quickly April used her water to sooth his side all the while singing quietly to him. When she was finished she quietly walked out of the room still singing.

**I am a question to the world**

**Not an answer to be heard**

**Or a moment that's held in your arms**

**And what do you think you'd ever say?**

**I won't listen anyway, you don't know me**

**And I'll never be what you want me to be**

**And what do you think you'd understand?**

**I'm a boy, no, I'm a man**

**You can't take me and throw me away**

**And how can you learn what's never shown?**

**Yeah, you stand here on your own**

**They don't know me 'cause I'm not here**

**And I want a moment to be real**

**Wanna touch things I don't feel**

**Wanna hold on and feel I belong**

**And how can the world want me to change?**

**They're the ones that stay the same**

**They don't know me 'cause I'm not here**

**And you see the things they never see**

**All you wanted I could be**

**Now you know me and I'm not afraid**

**And I wanna tell you who I am**

**Can you help me be a man?**

**They can't break me as long as I know who I am**

**And I want a moment to be real**

**Wanna touch things I don't feel**

**Wanna hold on and feel I belong**

**And how can the world want me to change?**

**They're the ones that stay the same**

**They can't see me but I'm still here**

**They can't tell me who to be**

**'Cause I'm not what they see**

**Yeah, the world is still sleepin'**

**While I keep on dreaming for me**

**And their words are just whispers**

**And lies that I'll never believe**

**And I want a moment to be real**

**Wanna touch things I don't feel**

**Wanna hold on and feel I belong**

**And how can they say I never change?**

**They're the ones that stay the same**

**I'm the one now 'cause I'm still here**

**I'm the one 'cause I'm still here**

**I'm still here, I'm still here, I'm still here.**

* * *

**I'm sorry i seriously wanted to put a song into this... I can't remember if i put Romano in this and i'm to lazy to look back... oh well, if he's not he will be. So yeah... that's what happened to Prussia, also all that brotherly sisterly love thing? It will never be explained so come up with your own theory. Am i forgetting anything? Oh yeah, the German, if you don't know it then you obviously haven't read enough Hetalia fanfics... Just ask if you need translations... I think that's it... oh well, i'll add more if i remember, also updates may be slower and the song is I'm still here from Treasure Planet, I seriously love that song... Now i'm done... i hope, bye.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry! I had very bad writers! i'msorryi'msorryi'msorry! Anyway here's a new chapter, i hope it's ok.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**(Back in the workshop)**

**Italy's POV**

I may not like wars, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid, I knew Prussia was dead, and I knew the others were devastated, I was too no matter our past. I wanted to cry as well, but I tried not to, Prussia wouldn't want that. I looked over to Germany and saw he was starting to cry again. I tried to catch Japan's eye, but he was too busy trying not to cry. I thought back to all the times when Prussia would smile, no matter what. During the World Wars when we thought it was hopeless, or when we thought of everything horrible happening, Prussia would smile, because he knew it could only get better. If Prussia saw us now, crying, especially over him, he would be disappointed.

"I don't think Prussia would want this." I whispered to myself not realizing I had said it out loud.

"What?" Germany asked looking up at me.

"Prussia wouldn't want us crying, especially not over him." I said looking up at the others. Brief confusion flashed before their eyes, then understanding as they remembered the ever-optimistic-Prussian.

"You're right, Italy. For once." Germany said standing up, I chose not to take the insult to heart I knew he didn't mean it.

"Hai, I agree." Japan agreed standing up as well. "We should, probably get back to the others." Japan said heading for the door Italy and Germany followed behind him.

**Time Skip (After getting lost numerous times)**

We finally found the others after getting lost numerous times and bumping into Russia on the way. When we found the others we found them all laughing and getting to know each other. It made me smile, because even though it hurt that Prussia had gone, it also brought us all together. We came up to the others and we all sat around in front of the globe briefly forgetting why we were here.

Then the lights flickered.

**3****rd**** Person's POV**

The lights flickered just like they had in the meeting room and everyone abruptly stopped talking looking around themselves warily. The same chuckling that they heard before they fled the meeting room filled the air and everyone was instantly on their feet. The Guardians instantly recognized the laughing and stepped in front of their new friends protectively, Jack backing up so he was directly in front of them. He may not have been the real Prussia but he still felt the way Prussia did about everyone, that's why they became such close friends so fast, because they were so similar. The lights flickered again and the Nations slowly pulled out their weapons.

A shadow appeared in front of North and his swords were roughly pulled away from him and thrown across the room, Bunny threw his boomerang at the shadow but the shadow disappeared before the boomerang hit it. Tooth flew into the air trying to find the shadow while Sandy stood at the ready his whips in either hand. Suddenly the shadow was in front of Jack and he tried to hit it with his staff, but it moved away before he could. Then it was behind him, the other nations called his name in warning, but it was one second too late.

The shadow roughly pushed Jack onto the ground where he lay winded. The shadow chuckled again then it spoke,

"Look at you all," It sneered as the Guardians gathered in front of it, then it materialized to reveal Pitch who stared at everyone in amusement.

"Pitch! What are you doing here?" Bunny exclaimed as he and the other Guardians circled behind the Boogieman.

"Jack! Who is this?" England cried as he and the other nations stared cautiously at Pitch.

"This is Pitch Black, otherwise known as The Boogieman." Jack answered not sparing a glance at the nations and gripping his staff tighter.

"Are you the one who stopped the children from believing? What did you do?" North yelled.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty. I may feed on fear, but I did not do this. There is no fear after all." Pitch answered silkily not even sparing a glance at North as he looked at the nations curiously.

"Well then, who did it?" Tooth asked as she and Baby Tooth shared a glance, and Baby Tooth flew over to land on England's shoulder.

"I wish I knew, Toothiania. Sadly, I do not know." Pitch said now looking at England in particular instead of any of the other nations.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"I'm curious, I heard that Jack Frost had been acting strange lately and thought I'd check it out. It seems that our dear Jack has made some new friends, and adults at that. Tell me, who are these people, and why is this one emanating such a… interesting aura?" Pitch gestured to England and looked to Jack. "In fact they are all rather… interesting, they all have special auras, and yet his is the only one with the aura similar to that of a spirits." Pitch continued now staring at England intently. England shuffled uneasily under the scrutinizing gaze of Pitch and his friends staring at him curiously.

"These are my friends, Pitch. That's all you need to know." Jack said stepping in front of England and crossing his arms defiantly glaring at Pitch. Pitch smirked and backed up holding his hands in front of him in mock surrender.

"Very well Frost, whatever you say. Though…" He said then formed into a shadow again. "I'm curious about this one. So once the whole fiasco with the children is resolved I'll be back." He said appearing next to England putting a hand on his shoulder then disappearing.

Everything lit up again and everyone relaxed.

"If Pitch wasn't the one to do this, then who was" North asked looking at everyone as France, America, and Canada checked over England in concern.

"I don't know, but it is obvious that they are not a well-known spirit." Germany said coming to stand next to North. Canada's face suddenly lit up in revelation and he gestured for America to listen. America looked at his brother in curiosity and listened to what his brother whispered in his ear with comprehension dawning on his face. Everyone watched the brothers curiously as they continued to whisper to one another, then America nodded and turned to the other nations.

"We think we know who it is," He said, "It's…"

**In an unknown location**

**3****rd**** person's POV**

A dark figure was bent over a stone basin and it sneered as it watched an image on the water. The image was none other than the nations and guardians themselves. Angered the figure swiped a hand over the water and turned back to the teenagers behind it. The teenagers looked to be in high school and yet they still had a childish air about them.

"You're not going to get away with this," A young man claimed staring at the figure defiantly as did the others behind him, it looked as though the boy was their lead, "Jack will stop you." He said. The figure chuckled darkly and spoke in a chilling voice that was smooth as silk and yet rough as Hyde.

"My dear Jamie, I already have." It chuckled and walked away from the teenagers in a clear black prison.

**Gilbert's old home**

**The Awesome's POV**

I groaned and rolled over in the bed and reluctantly opened my eyes I was in the same bed I had been in the last time I woke up, the only difference now was that there was a tray of food on the nightstand. My stomach growled and I suddenly remembered how starving I was, I immediately sat up and practically vacuumed up the food. The door opened and I looked over to see April giggling at me, it must have been a sight with me shoveling food in my mouth.

"Well you're certainly lively." She said giggling even more as I grinned sheepishly at her. That same feeling rose up in my chest again, the same one I get every time I think of my little brother Ludwig. She must have sensed my change in moods because she smiled empathetically at me, "Don't worry, it's only been a couple of hours since you fell asleep, and you'll see them again soon." I nodded and got up off the bed. She smirked and threw clothes at me then left to let me get ready, but not without some parting words. "Hurry up and get dressed, we're heading out today." She said tossing her jet black hair over her shoulder.

After I got ready I head out of the bedroom and towards the living room, April was there waiting, this time she was wearing her sweater. I stopped at the door and stared at her in awe, but not because she was hot, no she was playing… with water. I know that she's a spirit of water, but one thing is to say it, the other is to actually see it. She didn't even look like she was struggling with it, she was just sitting on the couch molding the water into different shapes and making it fly around. She suddenly stopped playing with the water and turned to face me, she stared at me for a second then put a hand over her mouth trying, and failing, to stifle her giggles. I closed my mouth with a snap just then realizing how stupid I must have looked, I grinned at her and she gestured for me to come over.

"The awesome me was impressed with your almost-awesome display of powers." I said, my grin growing even wider when she began to laugh and mockingly bowed at me.

"I thank you, awesome Prussia, for complimenting my skills." She said mockingly, and I stood a little straighter and waved a hand.

"Don't get used to it not-as-awesome-as-me spirit." I said a little of my old self coming back.

"Let us go, oh awesome one." She said and threw a jacket ate me, "You'll need this. Oh and you might not want to talk to me." She added as an afterthought.

"Why not?" I asked putting on my jacket.

"In case I can't be seen by normal humans." She said and I remembered what Jack had told me.

"Because they don't believe in you?" I asked, though it was more a statement then a question. She nodded, and you would hardly tell it made her upset unless you were staring directly in her eyes and looking for that specific feeling. I brushed it off and opened the front door smiling at her and heading out with April right behind me.

She began to fly next to me, but instead of being surprised I just smiled at her, it made sense. Jack could fly and he was a winter spirit, so it makes sense that April would be able to fly as well. We walked, or flew in April's case, in a comfortable silence and arrived in the town near the house we were at. April kept flying and I just followed without question, nobody even glanced in our direction, so I guess what she said was true. We exit the town and still April wouldn't stop, she head into the forest on the outskirts of the town and we went deeper and deeper into the forest. I was just about to ask where we were going when we emerged into the light again. I looked around and noticed we were in a meadow there were flowers of all different colors, and farther ahead was a lake then beyond that were mountains it was like a magical scene from a fairy tale book*. I heard giggling beside and looked over to April to see that she had stopped flying and was now laughing at my face. I smiled at her and turned to look back at the scene before.

"Like it?" She asked picking a purple flower and putting it in her hair, then she began to pick more. I nodded mutely and bent down to pick a yellow flower,

"I've never seen anything like this," I said twirling the flower between my fingers, it reminded me of Gilbird. "Aack!" I yelled dropping the flower.

"What?" April asked looking at me in concern.

"Where's my awesome Gilbird? I haven't since before that meeting." I exclaimed looking around as if he would magically appear. April calmed down and bent down to pick up the flower I dropped, then she moved behind me, but I didn't notice.

"Don't worry, we found him a little after you died." She said.

"Oh that's good… Wait 'we'?" I asked turning around to face April. She nodded in confirmation to my question.

"Yeah, Gilbird's with her right now. That's why we're here, to meet them." She said and pointed behind me. I turned around just in time to hear a chirp and see a streak of yellow flying towards me.

"Gilbird!" I shouted and the awesome little bird flew right onto my head, where he belonged. I laughed and cupped the little bird in my hands and he nudged my thumb.

I looked up and saw a girl, about the same age as April walking towards us. She had long dirty blond hair, it wasn't as long as April's, stopping just below the middle of her back, and it was tied in two low piggy tails going over her shoulders. She had flowers holding her hair, instead of hair ties and a flower gun placed gently over her head. She was wearing a green under shirt with a dark blue sweater zipped up halfway and yellow pants, and she wasn't wearing any shoes. My heart skipped a beat and I fought desperately to keep a blush off of my face, she was beautiful. Suddenly there were flowers in my face, I yelped and turned around to find April laughing her head off, she had stuffed flowers in my hood and flipped the hood onto my head. Suddenly the other girl was right next to me and trying to hold in her laughter as she helped me get the flowers out of my hair.

"You look good in flowers Gil!" April called laughing even harder at the glare I sent in her direction.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny, April." I mumbled taking my jacket off and shaking it out. It was strange, it was winter out and yet this place felt like spring. The girl in front of me noticed my curiosity and she answered my unspoken question.

"This is our little secret hideaway," She said.

"Right, and who are you?" I asked.

"My name's May Flower, I'm April's sister." She said smiling.

"Okay, but what are we all doing here?" I asked.

"A storm is coming, Gilbert your friends, both guardian and not are going to need help. We're going to help them, and you'll finally be able to go home." April answered.

"The enemy is strong, it's going to take all of us to win this." May continued.

"Who's the enemy?" I asked.

"We don't know," May answered.

"But the North American brothers know, so we need to head to the North Pole." April said shooting into the air again. May offered her hand to me, I took it, and we shot into the air. April grabbed my other hand and we were off to the North Pole.

"Awesome!"

* * *

***Search "may flowers" it's the first field picture.**

**I've noticed that my style of writing keeps changing, I'm sorry. I hope it's not confusing. My brain always moves faster then my hands, so if anything doesn't make sense tell me and i'll try to fix it. No, there's not gonna be any romance, maybe a hint or two, but that's it. **

**New Character: May Flower- April Shower's twin sister, even though they're almost complete opposites.**

**Q:What's this thing about England? **

**A:I actually have no idea... Guess we''l just figure it out along the way.**

**BTW i was thinking about giving each nation secret powers that correspond with their land...**

**Q:Who is this enemy?**

**A:I was thinking about making it a Native American spirit, but IDK which one yet... Suggestions are welcome!**

**New chapter soon!(Hopefully)**

**Grazie! Arivaderci!~**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry it took so long! I've been really busy lately and had a severe case of writers block, I'm sorry! So without further ado i present the next chapter, and i own nothing you recognize outside of this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**3****rd**** Person's POV**

**The North Pole**

"It's Tahquitz" America said.

"Who?" Denmark asked.

"Tahquitz a less known Native American spirit it's the evil God of San Jacinto Peak who stole souls and caused misfortune, disease, and death." Canada explained while everyone listened (For once…)

"That doesn't sound good." Iceland said crossing his arms.

"Ah! I believe I've heard of that spirit before Tahquitz is on naughty list." North exclaimed.

"We shouldn't underestimate Tahquitz, we should be prepared for anything." Norway said looking at everyone with his blank stare.

"I agree with Norway, one should never underestimate the enemy." Japan agreed.

"We don't know when our powers will start to give out, what with the children not believing anymore. So far, it seems like we haven't been affected, but it's only a matter of time." Tooth said.

"We're going to have to fight." Bunny said. The nations all looked at each other and seemed to silently communicate.

"We want to help." France said stepping forward.

"No, it's too dangerous." Jack said standing in front of the nations.

"It sounds like you'll need all the help you can get, amigo." Spain said crossing his arms. Jack looked at each nation hoping that one of them would protest, but they all stood their ground.

"Fine." Jack sighed in defeat. Sandy raised his hand and everyone looked over to him, when he saw that he had all of their attention he made a series of images. The nations just stared at him in confusion while the guardians nodded in agreement.

"Sandy is right, you have no powers how do you expect to fight against Tahquitz?" North asked looking at the nations. The nations all looked at each other than back at the guardians.

"North's right, the only ones here who have magic are Norway and England, but that's not even very powerful, and we have no idea what pitch meant about England having the aura of a spirit." Jack said, the nations all just shrugged, but before anyone could say anything else a window blew open.

**Meanwhile outside**

"This is awesome!" Prussia shouted laughing as he and the two girls flew through the air towards Santa's workshop.

"Yeah, that's how I feel every time I fly." May said laughing. A huge gust of wind suddenly came, knocking Gilbert into May and he instinctually wrapped his arms around her waist. April laughed and let go of Gilbert's hand instead flying in front of them. Gilbert blushed a bright red and tried to let go, almost falling.

"Don't let go, that's a long drop." May said as she grabbed Gilbert's arm Gilbert grabbed her arm in return and they both flew smoothly afterwards, well mostly, April was laughing her head off.

"There it is!" April shouted pointing, in the distance the workshop was coming into view. They all sped up, when they got to the workshop they landed on the roof.

"Where do you think they are?" May asked helping Gilbert land on the roof.

"I don't know." April admitted and May face palmed.

"How do we figure out where they are then? There is no way we're looking through every window, and it's freezing out here." Prussia said rubbing his arms. Suddenly a window blew open and April grinned.

"I say that they're over there." She said pointing.

"That's convenient." May said. Then she grabbed Gilbert's hand again and flew just above the window.

"How are we doing this? I'm supposed to be dead after all." Prussia said. April and May shared a glance and smirked.

**Inside**

"What the h*ll?" Romano jumped startled when the window blew open.

"Wind! What was that for?" Jack asked floating back down from when he shot into the air. Everyone stared at the window not knowing what to do now. There question was answered when they heard a shout from outside.

"No!" The voice shouted.

"Yes!" Two other voices shouted and something flew in through the open window followed by laughter.

The voice groaned and got up from the floor rubbing his head.

"What the h*ll was that for!" Prussia shouted opening his eyes.

"We thought you needed an entrance." April said flying through the window with May following her.

"The awesome me always has an entrance planned." Prussia shouted walking over to April and hitting her on the head.

"Ow!" She yelled rubbing her head.

"Now you know how I feel!" Gilbert shouted back

"You're going to pay for that Gil." April said her hands folding into fists.

"I'd like to see you try." Prussia countered his hands turning into fists as well.

"Guys calm down." May said getting between them. They both glared at each other for a moment before looking away and crossing their arms with a huff. "Good. Now, I think we have some explaining to do." She continued pointing at the others who were staring at Prussia in shock.

"See? This is why you don't throw people through windows. Do you honestly expect people not to be shocked?" Prussia gestured to everyone in the room.

"Well, it's better then what you had in mind! You were just going to waltz in and say 'Oh, hey guys. Guess what? I'm not dead, I haven't seen you in forever, for like two years.' Yeah that would totally work!" April shouted at Prussia and the two almost got into a fight again.

"Everybody shut up! We came to the workshop to be reunited! Not to constantly fight! Now shut up or do I have to make you?!" May shouted surprising everyone, suddenly Gilbert started laughing and slung an arm over May's shoulders.

"You sounded like a female version of West, May. That was awesome!" He said, May blushed a crimson red and looked away.

"Th-thank you." She said.

"Yeah, Gil. May acts like Canada most of the time, but get her pissed and she turns into Germany." April commented.

"You're not any better! You act like Russia when you're pissed." May retorted blushing so much that her face looked like a tomato.

"Thank you." April said then turned towards the others in the room. "Hello, my name is April Shower, this is my sister May Flower, and I assume you already know Prussia." April introduced as Prussia and May stood next to her.

"What the h*ll is going on here?" Germany shouted voicing the question everyone else was thinking. Germany was staring at Prussia in disbelief, as was everyone else in the room, except April and May.

"Why are you all staring at me?" Prussia asked cocking his head a little to the side. "Is my awesomeness so much that you have to stare?" He continued grinning.

"P-Prussia?" Spain asked stepping forward then hesitating.

"The one and only." Prussia exclaimed.

"H-how? I thought." Jack said, "How are you still alive?" he asked. "I thought you were dead."

"I was." Prussia said dropping his smile.

"What happened?" England asked.

"Ask April." Prussia pointed at said spirit, everyone turned to look at her and she waved shyly.

"Hi, um… So, yeah Prussia was dead for, like, two hours. Then I found him, and, I don't know how I did it, exactly, but I brought him back alive. He wouldn't wake up, and I didn't really know what to do, so I took him with me. I found May and, together we took care of him. He only woke up today actually, but he's still really weak." April explained. The others looked over at Prussia.

"Where was he?" China asked, none of them actually knew where he died.

"I met Gilbert in a forest." Jack answered China's question.

"A forest?" Germany questioned.

"Yeah, that's where I found him." April nodded. Germany turned to Prussia.

"Why were you in a forest? The only thing I know is that you ran off into the snow without warning." Germany asked.

"I don't know, I don't even know how I ended up there, as far as I know there are no forests near the meeting place we were at." Prussia said in deep thought.

"Prussia, the forest I found you in, is the one we were just at." April said in realization. Prussia's eyes widened as he realized what she was trying to say. The others seemed confused, except for May, she seemed to understand where this was going.

"Almost like you were meant to find me." Prussia whispered to himself.

"But, how does that work?" April said, "How did you end up in the exact same place I was?" April asked starting to freak out a bit.

"That wasn't even close to where the meeting was being held." Prussia said

"Jack was there too." May said crossing her arms.

"You weren't too far away either." April said agreeing with May.

"How were you all in the same place at the same time, especially since Prussia was so far away?" England asked.

"I don't know. I was there to make it snow." Jack said.

"I got a message from April telling me to meet her there." May said.

"What? I never sent you a message." April said looking at May in confusion. "I was there because Man in Moon told me there was something important there." April said.

"So, Man in Moon has something to do with this?" Hungary asked. The other nations tensed with suspicion.

"I think Man in Moon knew there was going to be trouble, like with Pitch, he got Jack." North said.

"Now he thinks we all need to work together?" Finland asked and Sweden nodded in agreement.

"Apparently." America nodded.

"Wait!" Gilbert said in sudden realization.

"What?" April asked.

"Didn't you say I wasn't able to help, because I'm still recovering?" Prussia said turning to April.

"Well, yeah. I guess I did," April said scratching the back of her head guiltily.

"Then, what exactly am I doing here?" He asked

"You've actually recovered a lot quicker than I thought you would. Besides, I thought you wanted to see the others." She said.

"Well, yeah I did, but, I thought-" Gilbert started.

"Don't misunderstand, I'm not going to let you fight, unless absolutely necessary. You're just going to help more than you would have originally." April interrupted.

"Then what will I be doing?" Gilbert questioned her.

"Helping May." She said simply. "She'll be helping to heal anyone who gets hurt."

What!?" May shrieked. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, you're not going to fight." April said turning on her twin.

"You know bloody damn well that I'm fighting, April! You have no right to say whether I can fight or not!" May said furious.

"You know that, out of the two of us, you know more about healing then I ever will! You're the one who took care of Prussia the most! All I did was heal his cuts and bruises, you are the one who took care of his broken ribs and coma! Sure, I may have been the one who brought him back, but I don't even know how I did that!" April said as the others stared on speechless, though some with more understanding than others.

"If I want to fight, then I'll fight! You can't stop me in my decision, there is no way I'm going to just sit back and watch everyone else risk themselves while all I'm doing is healing wounds! I'll bet you're going to be directly on the front lines!" May shouted standing directly in front of April, despite their differences in height (April is taller than May.) May still seemed more threatening than April currently.

"I don't want you getting hurt! There's less of a risk if you stay back!" April argued.

"And what? Watch helplessly from the sidelines? I don't think so! I will not stay back when you are all risking yourselves!" May countered.

"You know damn well you're better at healing then fighting, May! You should stay back." April shouted, both girls were getting pissed.

"It's not your decision to make! I'm the oldest, if anyone should be making the decision of one of us staying back it should be me! Why the hell would I be staying back if you're not going to?" May said clearly trying to rein in her temper. "How can I defend any of you if I'm not even fighting beside you?" She said clenching her fists at her sides.

"You're not fighting, May. That's final." April said looking down at the other. May clenched her fists tighter and swung.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! (sorta) I'll try to get the next chapter on as soon as possible, tell me if anything confuses you, edits are welcome! No flames please! I think that's it.**

***Virtual cookies* to anyone who got the fan reference.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry! It took me the longest time to figure out what to do next, I hope this meets your satisfaction **

**Dicslaimer: Do I even need to write it? They're obviously not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**3****rd**** person's POV**

Everyone gasped as the sound of skin against skin broke the tense silence. April fell back holding her cheek and staring wide eyed at May who was looking down at her, her bangs covering her eyes from everyone, but April's view. The others stared frozen in shock not quite knowing what they should do, slowly April got up off the ground and stared down at May again with her bangs covering her eyes.

"What was that for?" April asked quietly.

"You think that you were the only one affected?" May asked, though it was more of a statement. "I know you were close to her, April. I was too, ever since _it _happened you've changed." May said slowly looking up as April clenched her fists. "You're even more protective, you don't want anyone else you care about getting hurt." May said.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't want any of you getting hurt. If I could I would make all of you stay behind, but I can't do that. So I'll settle for just you and Gilbert." April said so quietly everyone had to strain to hear.

"Why just us? If we're so 'weak' then why aren't you making Romano and Italy stay behind as well?" May asked.

"You know they're strong, May. Probably some of the strongest in the room, at least spiritually." April said with a hint of… pride in her voice. "They're going to be necessary to win."

"Is that all you care about?" May asked, "You were never like this before, April. You used to hate it when people acted like this. When did you change?" May asked.

"I don't know." April whispered. "I hate the way I am right now, but I don't know how I can go back." April said her voice wavering a bit. "After we almost lost Gilbert, I've been worse, I haven't been able to think about anything except winning and protecting you guys." There was a moment of silence and the others wondered why April seemed to care so much about them.

"Fine. I'll stay back and heal anyone who gets injured," May spoke up. "But if I see anyone in trouble I'm helping."

"Fine." April said and flew out the, still open, window.

* * *

There was silence as everyone tried to process what just happened, May's shoulders started to shake and she turned around about to go off into the workshop. Before she could Prussia seemed to recover from his shock and grabbed her wrist.

"May?" Prussia asked in concern.

"Gilbert," May whispered not looking up. "I don't know what to do anymore." She said lowering her head so she was staring at the ground. Gently Prussia grabbed her chin and lifted her head so she was staring directly at him. Tears fell freely down May's face as she looked up at Gilbert, ever so gently Prussia wiped away her tears and smiled at her.

"Hey, come on, don't cry. Things will be fine you'll see." He said reassuringly. May bit her lip and her tears fell faster, as if handling a china doll Prussia pulled May closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. Everyone stared at the two in front of them then too the window April just flew out of.

"Sorry." He said.

"What?" May asked looking up at him.

"I didn't mean for you guys to start fighting like that." He said looking away from her.

"Is the awesome you actually saying sorry?" May asked sarcastically. Prussia chuckled looking back down at her.

"Don't get used to it." He said. Then they both realized they were still hugging and quickly untangled themselves blushing brightly and standing awkwardly. Spain and France winked at Prussia while America gave him thumbs up making both spirit and nation blush even more.

"If you don't mind me asking," Hungary said breaking the tense silence. "What was that?" May looked down guiltily, and shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to fight like that. It's just that, we haven't been seeing, eye to eye since…" May apologized then paused.

"Since…?" Italy prompted. May took a breath to compose herself and looked up.

"I think it would be better if we all sat down." She said.

"Shouldn't someone go get April?" England asked.

"I suppose, both of us will need to be here to help, but first I should tell you what happened." May answered.

(Flashback: PS. When there's any parentheses in the flashback it's what's going on at present. This is going to be told in May's POV using past tense)

It was around the time April and I first became spirits, we didn't know what to do, or why we were here. We had tried talking to people; but even less people believe in April Shower and May Flower, than Jack Frost. (Jack looked at the girl in front of him in empathy, understanding what she and her sister went through.)

It was around spring time, we were doing the only thing we knew how to do; flowers, and rain. We were in a nature park, and didn't expect to see anyone, seeing as no one ever goes out in the rain unless necessary. We heard crying and went to look for the source, it was a little girl, of about five years. We looked at each other than hesitantly went over to the girl.

"Mommy." The girl sobbed wiping the tears from her eyes, only for them to be replaced by more tears. "Mommy, where are you?" she whispered, "I'm scared, mommy." April had always had a weak spot for little kids and was immediately at the girl's side. Completely disregarding the fact that the girl probably couldn't even see us.

"Hey," April said placing her hand on the little girls shoulder, the little girl looked up at April and I was surprised she could even see her. "What's wrong?" April asked the fact the little girl could see us not even throwing her off.

"I can't find my mommy," The girl sniffed and looked over at me, "Have you seen my mommy?" she asked with big innocent eyes.

"No." I smiled gently at her, "But we can help you find her." I said gesturing to myself and my sister. The girl smiled and giggled nodding her head happily her eyes completely drying of tears.

Apparently the little girl was with her parents at the park and they got separated and the little girl had been looking for them for hours. She was the first person to ever see us, and we became close to her. A year passed peacefully, we played with the girl all day, no one paid any mind that she was talking to "air", seeing as she was around the age of imaginary friends.

A year passed, and we were finally able to come back to the girl. However, things had happened in the time we were gone, the girl's parents died and she had to move in with her aunt and uncle. When we found her again she had changed, become more mature. She still believed in us and she still talked to us, consulting us with her troubles, but I noticed all the weird looks she started getting when she talked to us and how her aunt and uncle whispered about her. Another spring passed and we had to leave until the next year, another year passed in that fashion and the girl was now eight years old.

That's when things got worse, the girl's aunt and uncle thought that she had lost her mind and decided that she needed to be locked up, away from everyone. (Everyone exchanged glances as May looked down at her feet.

"It was our fault, you know. We caused it by visiting her all the time." May whispered. No one knew where this was going, but they could tell it wasn't good.

"You shouldn't blame yourself." France said looking at May sympathetically. She just shook her head and continued.)

She was taken to a mental asylum and locked away, we visited her there, but, eventually she had to stop acknowledging us, for fear of seeming even more insane then they already thought she was. There was a kind nurse in the asylum that would stay with the girl and listen to what she had to say, and April trusted the nurse to look out for the girl.

Two more years passed and a little after the girl turned eleven it got worse. It was an accident, but one day while the doctors were with her the girl noticed I had come to visit her. When the doctors looked over to see what she was looking at they, of course, saw nothing. They decided that the girl was too insane for any hope of being saved, when the girl heard this she put up a fight. Doctors and nurses, both, had to come in and restrain her. Among the nurses was the one that April had decided to trust.

April came in a little before the whole thing happened, and we could do nothing, seeing as no one believed in us. The nurse that April trusted gave the girl sedatives, but she kept fighting and they had to give her more. It was only a matter of minutes until the girl went limp, but, she had been overdosed.

("The girl, our first believer was dead. Because we had become her friends." May said. The others stared at her sympathetically as she paused trying to compose herself. "But that wasn't the worst part." May said then continued.)

Man in Moon felt sympathy for the girl and brought her back. She was now July Heat, and she became our little sister. (The others smiled, then frowned. Wondering what happened to July if she wasn't with them, and how she had caused April so much pain.

"What happened?" England asked, May shook her head.

"I'm getting to that." May said.)

Things went fairly well for the next twenty years and we all lived on trying to find out why we were here and working to make spring, then summer. July matured and grew, only, she stayed physically eleven years old. April seemed a little more suspicious of everyone but was over all ok. Then something happened, I don't know what, or how, but July became bitter about her death and blamed people. The nurse was older now, in her late forties, and she had quit her job a little while after July died. We later learned that she had been murdered, the murderer was never found, nor was the weapon that killed her.

Everyone who was connected to July's death started to be picked off, one by one. Starting with the nurse, then the doctors, and then July's aunt and uncle, until none of them were left.

("She killed them?" China asked.

"Wait." May answered cryptically.)

April and I found out about the deaths, but didn't know what to think of them. I suppose, in the back of our minds, we knew all along, just refused to consider it. April, July and I had been hopping from place to place staying in different homes, that night, we were in a, thought to be abandoned French mansion.

("Thought to be?" France asked.

"I'm getting to it." May answered.)

It was night and we were all asleep, when I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I woke up immediately and looked face to face with July, who was smiling madly.

"July, what the h**l?" I shouted waking April up.

"What's wrong?" She asked sleepily, still not entirely awake. I scrambled up and backed away from July, finally getting a view of the steak knife in her hand. I looked down at my arm and saw it pouring out blood,

("I didn't feel it yet because of the adrenaline." May answered the unspoken question.")

I tried to stop the bleeding as July walked over to me. April was now fully awake and was trying to talk to July, but she just kept getting angrier.

"You killed me." July finally spoke through gritted teeth, and we both froze.

"What?" April asked. July rolled her eyes.

"You really are slow," She said, "I said, 'you killed me'." She said slowly as if talking to a child. Then pain exploded in my head and everything went dark.

When I woke up again, it was to pain. July had begun to stab my legs so much they held resemblance to raw meat, instead of legs. April was on the other side of the room trying to get up off the ground, her left leg looked broken in multiple places. I screamed and the only thing I could think about was the pain, I kept screaming, and I was sure I was going to die.

Through the pain I barely registered someone pulling July off of me, and when I looked over I saw that she and April were fighting over the knife.

("I never told you July's power, its fire." May said.)

July sent a blast of fire towards April forcing her to back away. July took the opportunity and kicked April's broken leg, causing her to scream, and fall backwards holding her leg.

"I'm going to kill you, I'm going to make you pay." July said. "I wanted you to see your sister die first, but you're too much of a nuisance," She said kicking April in the jaw for emphasis. "To be allowed to live any longer." She said raising her knife above her head.

"Why, July?" April mumbled, "We trusted you, I trusted you." She said looking up, July stopped and stomped on April's leg again making her scream.

"That's your problem, you see." She grinned leaning down to stare directly into April's eyes. "You're too trusting." She giggled. Then she raised the knife up again about ready to plunge it straight into April's heart, in a last attempt April tried to make one of her water barriers, but she couldn't do it through the pain.

The knife came down.

"No!" I shouted as the knife made contact with flesh with a sickening thud.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**I seem to have a lot of these. The next chapter should be up soon. I don't think I'm missing anything... Reviews are welcome! Don't worry we'll get to the action soon, and there will be a reunion for everyone, **

**ciao~**


End file.
